The Labyrinth Of An Apocalypse
by A Damsel In Distress
Summary: Our turtle heroes are captured and put in a maze that will test their strength, agility, stamina, but most importantly their teamwork. This deadly labyrinth is set with all kinds of traps and obstacles that will have the turtles running for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Original Summary:**

Our four turtle heroes are captured and put in a maze that will test their strength, agility, stamina, but most importantly their teamwork. This deadly labyrinth is set with all kinds of traps and obstacles that will have the turtles running for their lives. What happens when they split up? Who is behind it all? Will our heroes survive? MikeyCen. Rated M.

**

* * *

**

**Mikey POV**

Okay, one thing I'd like to know in my teenage mutated ninja turtle life is why the shell is almost everybody out to kills us? I'm pretty sure I don't carry a sign on the back of my shell saying "Here I am, you crazy psychotic inhuman disaster addicting wanna kill a turtle villains, come kill me"…unless Raph put one there. I mean I like life. I love life. Life is good. No, life is great. Being a ninja turtle has way far more advantages than a human. But as if traveling through space, multiple dimensions, and different worlds wasn't extreme enough for four teenage mutant ninja turtles and a mutated rat, fate had also decided to throw in the Shredder who can't be killed and then his adopted daughter out to try and decapitate us. An added bonus plus to our turtle life are the Purple Dragons and the Foot who always try to give us a run for our money. And because I know that the turtle luck is always true to form we've managed to get in between galaxy wars, which is a big no no, travel through the past and future, and manage to end up entering dark creepy monstrous underground and water cities.

Then there's the occasional "Monster Hunter" that ruins all of our vacations or the helpless that need our help but we still manage to get into more trouble than we bargained for. Everything is monster this or monster that. Well last time I checked I was green with a shell on my back. Not the average size no, but a talking turtle none the less. For some reason, which I owe my life to, we always make it out of our horrible situations alive. I am the Battle Nexus Champion after all but we've been in some hopeless circumstances. I mean I can't always carry the team you know! I guess what I'm trying to get at is the fact that this time we've ended up in our worst situation yet and I don't know if "this time" is gonna let us escape in one piece or at all. We're in some deep shi-

**And the story begins…**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV. The Beginning.**

It was an hour into the four turtles night patrol shift when it happened.

Darts, eight of them, two to bring one turtle down. Why hadn't any of them sensed it we don't know. You would have guessed that the turtles had learned their lesson that midnight patrols never go without a fight and can be very dangerous, but they can't always fight off trouble. Anyways, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo have gotten themselves captured and thrown into some kind of prison cell block. The cell was located in some half darken hallway that held nine similar cells making a total of five of them lined up, across from one another. Although despite the other blocks, the turtles were alone.

The air was cold, making the cemented walls and floors colder. The bars looked brand new and unbreakable as ever. But that wouldn't stop the turtles from trying to break out.

Leonardo was the first to wake up, as he was the first target to be darted like always. He didn't dare to move until he looked at his surroundings but his massive headache kept him from opening his eyes. His face scrunched up in pain and he waited a good few minutes before he slowly lifted his eyes lids.

"What the shell..." He managed to choke out in a small whisper. The first thing he saw was the cemented ceiling glaring at him from above. He then looked to his right and left, finding his brothers sprawled out across the floor, some in uncomfortable positions. Leo looked back up at the ceiling again and scowled at it for awhile trying to remember what happened.

_We…we were darted. There's...no way I wouldn't have sensed them. Must have been long ranged. Damnit. _

Leonardo slowly sat up, using his elbows to help support his motion. He closed his eyes again, pinched his nose bridge and then counted to ten. He felt like his blood had been replaced with lead and that he was a magnet which couldn't move easily off of a metal plane. He managed to get onto all fours and crawled over to Raphael who was closest to him.

Raph's head had been rested against one of the walls while his body laid flat on the ground, making his position a sight for sore eyes.

_He's going to be stiff as shell when he wakes up, _Leo thought, _and then he's going to be pissed. _

If it wasn't for the repeating pattern of his chest rising and falling, Leo might have assumed the worst. He sat on his knees and gently pick up his younger brother's neck and head to lay it flat on the floor like the rest of his body. Not even a minute later did the red bandanna turtle groan, announcing his consciousness.

"Raph?" Leo asked; his voice hoarse from the lack of saliva and water. The older turtle put a hand on Raphael's forehead, delicately messaging it, knowing what pain was to come.

Raph, like Leo, scrunched his face up in pain but managed to open his eyes after hearing his brother call out to him.

"Leo?" He whispered, not yet trusting his voice.

"Yeah bro, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Besides the headache, I'm fine fer now."

Raphael slowly sat up with help from his brother and took in his surroundings. He cleared his voice a little before speaking again.

"Mikey? Don?" He asked.

Leo looked away from him and glanced at his unconscious brothers.

"They're here too but still knocked out." Leo looked back at Raph and sighed.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, I just wished we knew where the shell we are."

Raph nodded and started to crack his neck. Since when did a nightly run turn him into a potato? He worked out every day so there's no way even a fight could do this to him.

"Why the shell am I so sore?" He asked as he did a couple of shoulder rolls and craned his neck from right to left, up and down.

Leo managed to crack a small smile. "You ended up in an awkward position. I just moved you before you woke up."

"Thanks…I guess. Too bad it didn't help much." His brother said, a little unsure of what kind of "awkward position" Leo meant. It could have been anything. ANY-THING. Raph started to think a little too much of it and found himself shaking his head.

Leo stood up and offered his hand to Raph who took it and pulled himself up. As soon as he steadied his younger brother, the katana wielder walked on over to the second youngest turtle who was in the far right corner of the cell, lying on his side with his front facing the wall. "Go try to wake up Mikey. The faster we can get out of here the better."

"I hear ya." Raph's rough voice said. He walked over to his youngest brother, stretching his arms on the way and knelt on the floor beside the prankster.

Michelangelo was at the front of the cell, his face kind of smashed up against the bars as his shell faced Raph. He looked a little paler than usual but Raph had convinced himself that it was just the awful lighting. He carefully rolled his younger brother onto his back and slightly shook him. The scene of his unconscious brother made him nauseous, not being able to think what damage he would do if his brother was hurt further than the eye saw. Raphael already knew his older brother could take care of himself and so he always had a soft spot for his younger brothers but an even softer one for Michelangelo.

"Hey Donnie, wake up bro." Raphael could hear Leonardo say.

"Donnie? Hey Don. Come on bro, wake up." Leo kept repeating but it was no use. He glanced up at Raph wondering if he was having better luck.

Raph returned his glance and said, "Ya know, if we can't wake Mike from his sleepin' then it's gonna be harda ta wake em' up when he's completely unconscious. "

The corner of Leo's mouth twitch up, threatening to smile again. He knew exactly what the hothead meant. Trying to wake Mikey up is like trying to beat Master Splinter in a spar. Thinking of his Master now, Leo had wondered what Splinter would do. Sure enough by now he had to be worried about them. How long had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks even? Their shell cells had been taken away and they had no other tracking device on them. Maybe he should tell Donnie to make one for their bandannas. They seem to keep them a lot more often than anything else.

Suddenly Donnie's eyes shot wide open and he sat up as fast as he could. Bad idea. Leo caught him half way up and gently pushed him back down.

"Easy there Don. The fluid we were injected with is not exactly going to cooperate with your head."

Donnie nodded showing he understood as the headache of doom took over his mind.

"What happened?" He asked looking up at the oldest.

"I don't know all the details yet but as far as I can tell, it's just the average turtle napping scenario. We were darted, and then put in this cell. Raph and I only woke up about fifteen to twenty minutes ago. I haven't seen or heard anybody yet." Leo explained glancing over at Raph again who was still trying to wake up Mikey. A frown had formed upon his face seeming to think it's been a little too long for his youngest brother to stay unconscious.

Donatello again nodded and carefully sat up this time giving his oldest brother's concerned look a small smile of reassurance.

"Where's Mikey?" He asked looking around the room for the orange bandanna turtle. He found his two other brothers across the cell, first glancing at Michelangelo and then at Raphael.

"How you doin' brainiac?" Raph asked, smirking. His gruff New York accent helps cover up the concern he held but Donnie could still see it in his eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm sure everybody is experiencing the headaches right now." He smiled.

"You would be right. Can you stand?" Leo asked, standing up himself.

"Yeah." Don took Leo's hand and was pulled up like Raph and they both made their way over to the remaining two turtles on the floor. Raph had sat with his legs stretched out and moved his younger brother's head onto his lap for the remaining time he was to be deemed unconscious.

Donnie took an interest in the bars they were kept behind. He tested them, hitting it a couple of times and decided…

"It's no use. Not even our weapons would be able to break through the bars."

Raph growled, not liking their position but remained where he was at, careful not to disturb the still sleeping turtle.

"Somebody's gonna pay. I'll be sure of it. Who da' shell you think is behin' it all?" He asked, looking up to Leo and Donnie who had stood around him.

"I'm not sure. It can't be the Shredder or Karai, it's not their kind of fighting technique. Their more or less straight forward when they want us dead. Shredder doesn't have the patience regardless. Hun works for the Shredder so he's out. Bishop's dead and Stockman doesn't even have a body. I pretty sure it's a new guy."

"New, old, ugly, fat, it doesn't matta'. They're dead." Raph forcefully stated. Leo rolled his eyes but agreed.

"I told you the alien species would eventually come after us."

There was only one turtle that would believe in such a theory as he believed that eventually every kind of species would try hunting him down. Where did he come up with such a crazy idea? The comic books of course. As well as the Sci-Fi channel, horror films, and Stephan King books. With such a wild imagination, he was doomed to believe that even Brittney Spears would eventually attack him and shave off _his_ hair if he had any. His brothers should consider themselves lucky that his imagination is stuck on the alien idea.

"Gee Raph, what fat thighs you've got."

"Shut it knucklehead before I knocked ya back into dat' dream world of yours." Raph threatened. He was all talk but his actions spoke differently. He let go a sigh of relief, content that Mikey was okay enough to start making jokes right off the bat. He helped the younger turtle sit up keeping his arm against Mikey's shell in case he felt queasy enough to fall back down.

"Mikey, are you okay? Besides the headache?" Don asked going into doctor mode.

"Uhh what about the wrist ache?" Mikey asked as he was pulled up from under his arms by his elder brothers.

"Wrist ache? Your wrist hurts?" Don looked at both of Mikey's wrists determining which one was the victim.

"Hence the word wrist ache bro. What the shell happened?" Leo began to tell the short story while Don grabbed a hold of Mike's left wrist noticing that it was not only changing colors but swelling too.

"So like, this is the part where we wait in suspense only to find out were gonna die one by one, all alone! And you wanna know what?"

"No."

"The funny good looking guy always goes first!" Mikey shouted hysterically, taking his injured wrist from Don, who was none too happy, and flailed his arms around.

"Well it's a good thing you're none of those things."

"Oh ha ha. Humor the poor injured baby turtle Raph." Mikey said playfully. He pretended to pout, crossing his arms and pushed out his lower lip.

"You'll be fine Mikey. It's just a sprain. I'd wrap it but I don't have any supplies so try not to move it too much okay?"

"Sure thing Doc but if it'll need amplification then you're going down with me dude." Mikey said.

"Don't use big words Mike, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Hey-"

"Shut up, somebody's coming. Be on your guard." Leo announced.

All four turtles waited for the footsteps that kept coming closer. Everyone was tense and rigid, filled with anger or in Mikey's condition, fear. The lighting made it impossible to make out who had stopped in front of their cell for he or she remained in the shadows. The turtles only saw a pair of dark gloves reach and set something down.

"Who the shell are ya? What do you want with us ya bozo?" Raph yelled and grabbed the bars of the cell. He tried shaking it as if it would magically break off but it was all he could do since he wasn't able to reach the guy in front and strangle him to death.

Leo let his younger brother's rant go, he too, being upset and wanting answers.

The strange person walked away leaving the turtles confused.

"Im gonna kill ya, ya hear me?" Raph yelled.

"Let it go, he's gone." Leo said. He watched his angered brother punch the wall before speaking again. "We'll get out of here, we just need a plan."

"Leo, Raph, look." Donnie said, squatting down and reaching outward to grab what had been set down.

"Water bottles?" Mikey asked. "How bout' some freaking food dude! We like to eat too you know!" Mikey yelled out. What did he care about water? He hardly ever drank it. He wanted soda and pizza for crying out loud but he knew he couldn't get room service. Donnie smiled a little. Of course even despite the fact that they had been locked up in a cell for who knows how long with torturing headaches, Mikey _would_ be thinking of food.

"There's a note."

After Donnie had managed to drag in all eight water bottles, Leo picked up the one that had a piece of paper attached to it.

It read,

_Drink up freaks; you're going to need it. _

"Yeah, I blame Raph."

* * *

So I'm trying out this new story, it's going to be Mikey centric/POV and partly Raph centric. I'll do the others if you guys want too. The summary is what this story is about so please review and tell me what you think! It's highly appreciated!

-Mikeysgurl916

**I do not own TMNT or any characters at all. I will say this only one time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES.**

* * *

"Yoo-huuuuuuuu! Anybody still out there?!" Mikey exclaimed, waving his arms frantically back and forth over his head looking to the right of the prision where he had last seen the mysterious creeper walk through a door.

"Mikey, no one's coming! Now stop waving your arm around, you'll only hurt it more," the brainiac scolded firmly, placing his hands on his hips.

"But dudeee we've already been in here for hours with still no food and Leo won't let us drink anymore water!" Conserve water, Mikey's ass. He was sick and tired of all this waiting around. His stomach had already eaten itself and had moved on to the other intestines.

"If they said we're going to need it then we're probably going to need it later," Leo stated. He had taken a cross legged position on the floor to meditate and come up with a plan but his youngest brother had definitely ruined any attempts.

"This is some bull tho' what the shell are they plannin' on doin' with us anyways?!" The sai wielder exclaimed, punching the poor helpless concrete right beside Donnie's head. The said brother rolled his eyes at his temperamental brother, brushing the fallen debris off of his shoulder.

Raphael hated these types of situations that made him feel so helpless for his brothers. His youngest was already injured, even if just barely and that alone added fuel to his fire. Leo wasn't any better but wouldn't let his emotions get out of control, he couldn't. His brothers needed him to think of a plan.

"Raph we don't need your hand broken as well so just calm down, they can't keep us in here forever. I'm sure Master Splinter, April, Casey, Leatherhead, and everyone else has noticed our disappearance and has probably started looking by now," Don reassured his brother, putting his three fingered hand on his shoulder.

Raph, huffing and puffing, reluctantly agreed and had decided to sit on the opposite wall of Leo.

Mikey started walking back and forth in front of the metal bars, dragging his good hand along them. "Ugh if anything bros, sitting around here having nothing to do is so boring. At least lemme get some action in! I can't sit here any longer or my shell will explode! Or something…"

"You and me both Mikey," Raph mumbled.

Suddenly, the entire prison cell they had been held captive in started to shake, resembling an earthquake. Large chunks of concrete started to fall around their cell and their floor started to crack in half. Leo and Raph had jumped up in the instance it started happening. Leo stood in front of their genius brother with his swords out in a defensive pose as Raph yanked the youngest brother behind him. As they were too busy avoiding the falling debris, they hadn't notice the floor had divided the two pairs.

"What the shell is happening?!" Leo exclaimed. He made sure to keep an eye on his brothers farthest away from him making sure they were alright.

The concrete floor then started to separate knocking all four turtles on their backs as they looked on in disbelief that another row of metal bars were moving upward to connect with the ceiling.

"MIKEY! RAPH!" Leo exclaimed. The shaking had stopped and everything seemed to be at peace again. It all lasted but a few seconds.

"We're alright Fearless," Raph said, calming his eldest brother the best he could. Once the red bandana turtle rose back up to his feet, he turned around to grab Mikey's good hand and hauled him off the floor as well.

"Donnie you okay?" Raph asked, grabbing a hold of the newly placed metal bars, looking over for any injuries on the other two.

"Yeah, we're both fine. They obviously have something planned if they're trying to separate us," the bo wielder stated. He looked at the metal bars separating him from his brothers with new found hatred and confusion. Then he noticed Mikey hadn't said anything in awhile and saw that his youngest brother was holding onto his already hurt wrist.

"Mikey! How's your wrist?" he asked. All brothers turned their concerned glances towards him.

Michelangelo would have normally babied this moment, sucking up all the attention he could from his oh so loving family members but this was neither the time nor place. He could deal with a hurt wrist, he's had worst before but it probably didn't help that he had to shield himself from a slab of concrete from hitting him in his beak with it.

"Don't worry Donnie boy! It's fine! See? I can move all three mutated green fingers!" Mikey yelled with enthusiasm. He couldn't really move all his fingers, knowing that his wrist just went from bad to worse. He figured he could fool his brother from such a distance and poor lighting but Raph was having none of it.

Raph took a step towards the injured turtle, grabbing him by his shoulder and pulling him forward. "Come here knucklehead," he ordered. If his brother was hurting even more he wanted to know. He gasped at the horrible new swelling that had occurred. "Donnie, you better check it out. It don't look like a sprain no more."

Raph led his younger brother to the metal bars by his good hand as Leo and Don came up to examine the injury.

"You guys, I'm fine. It might be broken, but not badly broken. So it's all good, no need to fuss, I'm chillin', you're chillin', we're all just chillin' in this creepy dark cellar together, just play it cool. No need to start freaking out why they divided us and what horrifying sinister plans they might have. No siree," Mikey ranted on.

His brother looked at him like we was crazy but they knew he was just trying to keep calm about their situation and that's just how he went about it-Mikey style.

Donatello reached out gently to take a hold of Mikey's wrist, testing out the nerves and movements. He quietly acknowledged his younger brother's pain as he winced. The genius could feel a break in the bone though and there was nothing he could do about it without his equipment. Luckily, if you can even say that, it wasn't a bad break like his brother had mentioned. At least he didn't have to re-break the bone into place. Don's not sure he would be able to pull that off anyways.

"How is it Don?" Leo asked, glancing anxiously from Mikey's wrist to Don's face then back to Mikey's face-who only gave him a pained smile and a thumb up.

"There's a break, it's not bad though. I really wish I had something to splint it with but-"

"Dudes I said its cool, I'll be extra careful. See? Doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Mikey questioned raising his brows at them.

"No. It doesn't. Raph, make sure Mikey doesn't do anything else stupid," Leo ordered already feeling extremely guilty that he couldn't do anything for his injured baby brother.

"Yo Leo, I'm pretty sure saving my beautiful flawless wrinkle free face from evil falling concrete pieces does not count as stupid…does it?" Mikey questioned himself. Maybe the concrete wasn't headed for his face at all. Maybe he kind of just punched it out of the way before it got any closer to the rest of his bodacious body.

"Point made but still. Try not to move it too much," Leo again ordered. He narrowed his eyes at the injured brother after Mikey gave him a hand dismissal with the same injured hand and cradling it afterwards. Raph rolled his eyes and gently flicked his brother's forehead.

"Knock it off goofball, if yer arm falls off no amount of comics or videogames will be able to cure it."

Mikey let out a frustrated sigh, his brothers were too protective sometimes he swore. "I am A to the O to the K, I already promised I'll be careful, cool your jets."

His brother all gave him one more meaningful look before moving on to a different topic.

"I wonder if they'll try to separate us again. I have no idea what the intentions are behind all of this besides the average dissecting crap," Don announced.

"We'll just have to wait and see, again, but stay close to the front of the cell in case anyone else comes back. We might be able to get a hold of them to answer our questions. Also, Raph and Mikey, take these three water bottles, in case we do split up again, use them wisely," The leader explained, grabbing the water bottles that been left on their side of the cell and handing them to their brothers through the bars. Raph stored two in his belt as Mikey did the same with his one.

"Yeah Raph, don't be hoggin' all the water. I might have to save your ass and I can't do that with a dry tongue," Mikey joked.

"Ya won't have a tongue pretty soon 'ere," Raph growled as his younger brother took a step back.

"You guys I'm serious! I want you all on your guard at all times. Take turns sleeping; only drink the water when absolutely necessary. Since we still have our weapons I'm guessing we'll need to fight someone or something. That's probably why they're keeping their distance from us, knowing we could easily engage them. Just be careful," the sword user firmly said. He was already worried about everyone's safety even though they were with him the whole time. He had this horrific feeling in his gut that told him many terrible things were to come.

Leo sighed, frustrated at world. "We need rest before something exciting actually does happen. We'll do it in pairs, Mikey and I will take first watch then in two hours we'll wake you, Don, and Raph up. Sound good?"

Raph and Don both knew that Leo wanted at least one stronger eldest brother awake with one of the youngest and since they were divided the way they were it was the best decision.

"Oh great! Leo, I've been dying to tell you about what happened on the latest super awesome comic I've been reading and nowwww we've got plenty time best buddy bro!" Mikey yelled out in excitement. Despite his injury he was still his very happy carefree self.

Leo rolled his eyes at the long night ahead of him but smiled at his brother's enthusiasm. He'd hang on to every word Mikey was about to say because he didn't know how much time left he would have with him.

"Alright fine, but you have to keep it quiet so Don and Raph can sleep."

Leo moved in front of Mikey, against the metal bars that still separated them so that his younger brother wouldn't have to disturb the others.

Mikey smiled wider than he's smiled all day as he heard Leo agree to his story telling.

"Deal."

"Good luck fearless, hopefully it doesn't get too boring for ya," Raph stated as he laid on his back putting his hands over eyes to block out the remaining light. Mikey only half-heartily glared.

"See you two in a couple of hours," Don yawned out.

The next two hours wasn't actually that bad. Mikey was a great story teller as he whispered all the action he had recently read up on. Leo found himself imagining the events as if it was actually happening in front of him. He could see the spaceships fly and hover over Earth's atmosphere as Silver Century and the other superhero's battled the aliens off one by one. His favorite superhero was still Superwoman, but he'd never admit to it.

Two hours later, which Leo had to guess would be about, him and Mikey woke up the other two. A yawning Raph switched places with his younger brother not before patting his head affectionately, so that he and Don could talk through the bars.

As time moved on, relatively slow, Don had estimated that Leo and Mikey only had about fifteen more minutes before switching places again. Although both brothers who remained awake knew Leo and Mikey had given them an extra half hour so they would do the same. One would think just for once turtle luck could be on their side and give them a break but the idea is just too impossible to ever come into play.

The entire cell started with its earthquake symptoms again waking the two sleeping turtles in return.

"_Why the shell does this keep happening?!" _Raph exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Mikey.

"_Don't look at me I didn't do it!" Mikey yelled back. _

This time, the cell bars that had been placed in front of the cell had started ripping through the ceiling and the floor, dragging the entire front of the cell towards the turtles as if they it was meant to flatten them out into turtle soup.

"_Oh shit! What're we gonna do bros?!" _Raph frantically yelled out as he and the others moved away from the front. It was moving awfully slow yet the noise was unbearable. The kind of screeching that makes one want to rip their teeth out.

"_Try pushing against it!" _Leo yelled back as he went to shove his hands between the bars and try to stop its pace.

"_Hey look at that!" _The bo wielder called out pointing to the opposite side.

The cement wall against the back of the cell had started to move up, causing a more debris and dust to fall around the turtles. With another roaring sound, the wall had completely disappeared to reveal two entrances into what seemed to look like a metal tunnel. The four brothers couldn't see anything past the first slightly dimmed yellow light that was placed on the ceiling.

"_I guess that's our next stop huh?!" _Mikey looked at it, fear etched onto his face. He didn't like confined spaces, but he definitely hated dark almost blacked out tunnels even more. His comics taught at least that much. Tunnels were never a good sign when held captive.

Leo saw that the two tunnels were divided as well like their cells had been. They would be separated after all, but in the back of his mind he felt relief as two brothers would stick together at a time. It was the perfect matches, Donnie and Mikey were just too fragile and vulnerable by themselves. Not that he didn't doubt their ninja abilities but he just felt better that the eldest were paired with the youngest.

Still over the thundering noises of the cell pushing the turtles toward the tunnel entrances Leo yelled out, "_Raph come here!"_

Raphael and Michelangelo changed places as they continued to try to slow down the moving bars so that Leo could talk to him face to face. Well as much as he could anyways.

Leo kept his voice a little bit quieter. "_Raph, protect Mikey, you hear me?! And you be careful too, it looks like the tunnels are going to separate us and I'm not sure exactly when we'll see each other again. So for now this will have to be goodbye. Raph do whatever it takes to get you two out, alright? Whatever it takes."_

Raph looked at his older brother long and hard, fear and anxiety both settled in their eyes. "_Of course Leo. I'll protect Mikey don't you worry bout' it. You keep Don safe too, ya hear?"_

"_I promise." _

Leo and Raph gave each other a nod as the elder whispered, "I love you bro."

"_You too but it's gonna be fine Leo, we're all gonna be fine. We got this," _Raph assured his brother with a smile.

Leo barely smiled back as he gestured for Raph to move aside so he could talk to Mikey. They were almost to the entrances now.

"_Mikey, you listen to Raph okay? He's in charge now and make sure he doesn't get too hot headed in there okay?!" _Leo exclaimed, fear gripping at his chest as he was only seconds away from not being able to be with his other two brothers anymore. He could see Mikey basically having an anxiety attack as his youngest brother tried to take deep breaths to remain calm.

"_Mikey it's going to be okay. Raph and you make a great team, you'll do just fine. Use your speed. Anything abnormal gets near you, you run. Don't forget to grab Raph though. Stay strong Mikey, I love you," _Leo finished saying.

At this point Mikey had a tear escape his eye. "_I love you too Leo. I better see you and Donnie real soon!" _

"_I promise."_

All of his brothers knew that Leo never broke his promises.

"_Donnie be careful in there bro! Stay smart! Love ya bro!" _Mikey yelled out. Raph yelled out that he loved his purple bandana brother as well as Donnie said the same back.

They were out of time. The bars had completely shoved them into the lightly lit tunnels and another metal wall slammed into the ground, blocking the metal bars.

Raph and Mikey stood for a second in the eerie silence that followed them. Mikey stood there still gasping for air as Raph moved to put his arm on his younger brother's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Mikey, I promise. Nothing will hurt you."

* * *

So yes it has been awhile, I am very truly sorry for not updating this story but college is college. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter; I will be continuing this story from now on. Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
